Dragon, Dragon Slayer and Human
by ActionLovingGal
Summary: Natsu and Lucy goes on a mission but during said mission, Natsu got split into three! No, not cut! As in, a Dragon Natsu, a Slayer Natsu and a Human Natsu. How's Lucy going to survive dealing with three Natsu who are battling each other to get her attention? This is a NatsuXLucy story! Good luck, Lucy... you'll need it. Please review! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my FIRST Fairy Tail fic ever! So, forgive me if I have made any mistakes. Well enough chit chat for now! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy have gone on a mission in search of an escaped mage. But during their encounter, the escaped mage did something horrifying! He split Natsu into 3! No, not cut! As in a dragon, dragon slayer and a HUMAN! **

**I am fascinated that there are different sides to Natsu. He can be dangerous, sweet, caring and understanding. It was what inspired me to write this.**

**This is a NatsuXLucy story! See how Lucy deals with a pervy dragon Natsu, an oblivious slayer Natsu and an affectionate human Natsu! **

**WARNING: contains lots of love! R&R!**

'_**Natsu's dragon's thoughts'**_

'_Natsu's thoughts'_

'_Natsu's human's thoughts'_

"talking"

'thoughts'

**-A mission gone HORRIBLY wrong-**

"Natsu! Look out!" Lucy's frantic voice echoed into his ears as he jumped just in time to escape the evil mage's tentacles.

"Mwahahaha…!" (A/N: I just **had **to put that in, it's the usual sign of evilness, I guess)

Natsu growled and with that, he jumped up and yelled his attack, "Fire Dragon: Talons!"

The evil mage dodged the dragon slayer's attack with ease but what he didn't notice was Loki appearing to his side and landing a punch on his back, making him head towards a bunch of trees.

The dragon slayer turned to his partner and grinned.

"Nice job, Luce!"

The lion spirit snapped his head towards the fire mage and fumed, "Hey! You should be thanking me for saving your butt!"

But when he realized what he had said, he immediately turned to Lucy, bowing.

"Oh my dear princess, forgive me. To show you how sorry I am, please allow me to give you a special kiss… on the lips. No charge," the spiky orange head gave her his charming smile that made girls swoon over him but he should've known what would happen next.

Lucy just shook her head from side to side in disbelief. She had told her lion spirit she doesn't like him that way. But it seems Loki just took it for her being 'hard to get'… much to her chagrin.

Natsu glared at the orange haired spirit.

'_**Are you just going to stand there, YOU STUPID SLAYER?!'**_

'_I hate to say this, but he's right. Tell that punk head to stay away from OUR Lucy!' _

Natsu continued to glare at Loki, trying his hardest not to punch that stupid smile off his face by just clenching his fists tightly.

Loki went on and on about how perfect it would be if he and Lucy were a couple, Lucy just kept shaking her head with her eyes closed while Natsu continued to glare at the Lion Spirit.

As this scene played, Natsu, Lucy and even Loki didn't know that the evil mage has already gotten up from his previous hit.

He looked at them as he remembered something that he was told to do when he faced a dragon slayer, namely, the fire dragon slayer in front of him, Natsu Dragneel.

He was told, or more precisely, ORDERED to do some assaults on a number villages in the area until he got Fairy Tail's Salamander on his tail.

This evil mage is strong, powerful. There would be no doubt the salamander would want to pick a fight with him. But just when he saw the dragon slayer, he was surprised, however, to see that the mage of Fairy Tail had also brought along his beautiful blonde partner. And no one else but just the two of them.

He took their distraction to his advantage and took out the spell book he was given to by his 'employer'. The employer who he, himself have no clue of who it is but he wasn't complaining. Oh no, the employer has given him enough jewels to satisfy him… for now.

Flipping through the pages in a hurry, he finally found the spell he was looking for.

The texts were strange but he had to hurry.

_**"I call upon the darkest magic to ever be summoned: Release the beast within this mortal and bring forth the destruction it entails, release!"**_

A beam of dark purple with black tentacle like things swirled around it was shot from his hand and aimed to the unsuspecting Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu heard a weird sound coming towards him in a fast pace and turned just in time to see a beam hitting him straight to the chest, causing an explosion to erupt on contact.

Loki jumped and covered for Lucy but the blast caused them both to fly towards a tree.

Loki turned them and took the impact of the tree. His back hurts a lot but he was glad his master was safe.

"Lucy, are you… urgh, okay?" he groaned out.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and started to get up and off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Loki. I'm sorry you got hurt though," she said softly.

Loki smiled reassuringly at her and he answered back, "Its alright. It is my duty as a spirit. No need to worry, my beautiful princess."

Suddenly, Loki was picked up off the ground with an incredible speed by a towering figure holding him by the spirit's collar.

Lucy's eyes went wide but she was still on the ground on her hand and knees while her other hand clutched her head.

When the smoke cleared a little and her vision went back to normal, the young celestial mage saw pink hair on the top of the figure's head.

It was definitely Natsu but why was he growling so dangerously at Loki?

**"Don't touch her ever again!"** he growled out.

Lucy was confused and a little scared now.

Why was Natsu being like this?

Is he okay?

What did the evil mage do to him?

"N-Natsu? Stop it, let Loki go. He's already hurt." she spoke quietly. "Loki, you can go to back now. Thanks for your help. I'll take care of Natsu."

Loki seemed reluctant before finally nodding. He didn't want to leave Lucy with Natsu since the dragon slayer was acting strange but he didn't want to disobey her.

When Loki disappeared in a puff of smoke, Natsu growled lowly.

Lucy was trying to lift up her left leg but then a jolt of pain race up her leg, causing her to cry out.

She then found herself in the lifted Bridal Style in the arms of her partner, who was looking down at her with worry.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Natsu" Lucy smiled at him but then she frowned in confusion. Natsu's scarf or muffler was completely black. You can still see the lines that indicated the dragon scales but the background of it was black instead of white.

And then, his eyes were different too. Almost animalistic or dragon-like.

What happened to him?

"Nats-" Lucy started but was cut off by a familiar voice calling her name.

"Lucy!"

She turned to see… Natsu? Running towards her with a really, really wide grin. Showing off his… wait a minute, where's his fangs? And why is his muffler grey in color?

Waaaaaait, then who was holding her?

She looked up again and Natsu was still holding her but he was looking at the other Natsu with the grey scarf with an annoyed expression.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked back at the Natsu who was still running towards them, grin still in place on his face.

Then to the Natsu holding her, the running Natsu, the holding Natsu, running, holding, runner, holder…

"Kyaaaaa….!" she screamed.

"Lucy, what's the matter?! Are you hurt?" asked Natsu who was holding her.

When the grey scarf Natsu reached them, he grabbed her hand and asked, "Luce, are you okay?"

'They're real. I can still feel the black scarf Natsu holding me and the grey scarf Natsu holding my hand. What is going on? Is this a dream? It can't be! I can still feel the pain on my back from the blast. Maybe I passed out after that. That's right! Yeah, it has to be, there is no way there are two Natsu at once. It's impossible!'

"Let her go, _human. _Your unclean touch should never reach anywhere near the soft skin of her hand." said Natsu with the black scarf as he pulled Lucy closer to him and moved a few steps away from the Natsu with the grey scarf.

Lucy was even more confused. Shouldn't she be waking up now? And why was Natsu calling the other Natsu 'human'?

"Hey! I may be human but I'm not dirty! You're the one who shouldn't be holding her like that! You'll hurt her, you stupid _dragon_!"

"_I_ will never harm my mate, you foolish mortal. You should know the knowledge that all dragons care for their mates, it is our duty to protect and watch over their well-being." said Natsu with the black scarf, holding her tightly in his arms and then gazing down at her with a soft expression.

Lucy secretly pinched her arm. Okay, so it was not a dream. This was real.

She closed her eyes to think straight.

Okay, so there was 2 Natsu:

One has the same features as Natsu but only slightly different. His eyes were more animalistic, he sort of had some small scale lines across his cheeks and fore head. His teeth, she saw when he was speaking, looked sharper than usual. And he wore a black scarf. He even spoke like a smart person does, unlike how Natsu usually talks. His growls were also different, more like a real dragon's growl.

The other Natsu acts the same as the usual Natsu. The way he speaks, the way he ran and the way he smiled at her. But his eyes looked more… relaxed like it always does when Natsu was with her. His teeth looked normal. No fangs. Like a human.

So that's why! Lucy has come with a conclusion. So the Natsu with the black scarf was Natsu' **dragon side** and Natsu with the grey scarf was Natsu's **human ****side**!

Lucy Heartfilia is a smart mage. She was able to diffrentiate the two easily but more questions have popped out.

How is it possible the two are even here?

Did the dragon side Natsu called her a 'mate'?

What's a 'mate'?

Why did it seem like they hate each other?

How was she going to handle two Natsu as her partners?

Would this lead to more destruction? Wait, that's a yes!

And more destruction will be less rewards, less rewards will mean, less jewels for rent, less jewels also meant limited shopping, meaning less food supply and with Natsu and Happy always crashing in her home to eat and… Hang on, now two Natsu and one Happy to eat all her food. She would be left with nothing to eat.

Lucy sighed out in frustration at the thought of not eating. She'd starve to death!

"Hey, Lucy! I caught the bastard! He kinda fainted but that's okay! Let's take him to that jail so we can head ho-" Natsu stopped short and froze while he was dragging the unconscious dark mage.

**(A/N: Okay, so here is what happened, the dark mage got hit by the blast as well. He didn't calculate his distance well enough.)**

Lucy looked up at the new Natsu, he was… the normal Natsu.

Natsu stared at the sight infront of him.

Two of him. One holding his Lucy.** (A/N: Aww… HIS Lucy. :3)**

"Let her go!" he screamed in rage.

Poor Lucy was even more confused.

"Shut up, stupid Slayer. My dear Lucy's hurting. We need to get her back to Wendy as soon as possible!" said Natsu who was holding her. He didn't even wait for a response before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving the other two Natsu.

Natsu who was wearing the grey scarf ran towards them. "Hey, wait! Why do you get to hold Lucy? I wanna hold her too!"

Natsu with the white scarf stood frozen. 'So that's why I didn't hear anything in my mind. My two conscience are out of my head! Yes! No more arguments!'

He started to grin when he suddenly had another thought. 'Wait, then that means that... Oh no! They're gonna take Lucy for themselves! No! I won't let my own selves take what's mine! Darn it! I was hoping to tell her myself! Not like this!'

"Hey, get back here!" he shouted and started to run towards them. Not even noticing that he was dragging the evil mage by his face on the ground.

**A/N: Ara, ara… I'm sorry, it's short! **

**That's it for now. I look forward to your reviews. Please review! I need to know how it is! Is it good, bad? I might be slow on updating but if I can, I'll update as fast as I can. Arigato Gozaimasu!**


	2. Lucy's Dilemma

**A/N: Konichiwa minna. (bow)**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Happy Holidays!**

**I just realized that the summary IN the fanfic said Happy was there too. My apologies for the wrong description. Happy was absent during their mission. He was with Carla and Wendy.**

**And, I forgot the disclaimer…**

**I also found some minor mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry if there are any confusions.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who favorite, followed and most of all reviewed.**

**To:**

**TheLostHope-** Thank you! Is it funny? Well, glad you liked it.

**cely13- **Thanks to you too! Lucy and Natsu are cute together, ne? Don't worry, you'll see Happy and the guild's reaction in this chapter.

**OhtaSuzuke-** H-hai. Here's the next chapter. And it's longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**GuiltyCrown09-** Yeah, poor Lucy… I'm so mean for putting her in this situation.

**PhoenixedDragon-** Yep, poor Natsu for having such consciences, ne?

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater-**Is my description confusing for you? Should I make it easier? I'll try making it as understandable as possible. Though, Lucy's probably more confused than you are right now. ;)

**fairytail96-Thank** you so much! I'm glad you liked it.

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens-** (sweats and waves nervously) N-nice… g-g-grin you g-got there. Heh… (sweat drop)

**Disappear500-** Congratulationns! You are the first ever to review so long! Now, please, calm down and take a deep breath. Also, I don't think there's such thing as ninety- six minutes, dear. Here's the next chapter for you!

**Thrish-neko-** Which Natsu are you talking about? Hahaha… I'm sorry if it's confusing. I don't know, will they be okay with each other? (smirks evilly)

**ana dragneel-chan-** Thank you for being patient! Here's the second chapter!

**Sakura4128-** Wait no more! Here it is!

**GoldenRoseTanya-** THHHAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!

**leoslady4ever- **Thank you but will it be good? You'll be the judge! Please continue enjoying this story.

**moon dragon-** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I have updated!

**Schneewind-** Thank you! Unbelievable because I don't think anyone would expect this to happen, ne? No need to wait any longer, here it is!

**LinkLover123-** Hahaha… the ending was a last minute change. The idea just popped up in my head. Wait no more, my dear. Read on!

**FudoTwin17-** Thank you! I have updated! ;p

**Enma20-**Meow! I did! :3

**Rose Princess-**Well then, here's number two!

**ArissaAiJoshua-** I did, dear. I did. And I hope you enjoy it!

**brittneyprete- **I'll write more when I can, dear. And I don't know any other stories like mine. Are you looking for a story that's the same plot but a different pairing?

**Disclaimer: I, ActionLovingGal do not own Fairy Tail. This amazing Anime belongs to Hiro Mashima-san. The genius behind the story and the one who has yet to answer us NaLu fans about a certain pairing… Natsu and Lucy. **

**I've made it longer for you wonderful readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Lucy's dilemma-**

Natsu with the grey scarf, **(A/N: Human Natsu) **carefully placed Lucy on a bed.

They were in a hotel right now. It seemed that there wouldn't be a train heading back to Magnolia until tomorrow morning.

And since Natsu with the black scarf, **(Dragon Natsu) **refused to go anywhere else until they got Lucy healed, they went to a small hospital and got Lucy's ankle wrapped up.

The evil mage was still unconscious throughout the whole time they went to the hospital and even when Lucy was finished getting it covered by a doctor, he was still out cold.

Lucy was able to walk since the doctor had a potion that speeds up the recovery.

She was confused as to why the dark mage haven't woken up since 3 hours have passed by but when she finally looked at him for the first time since he shot Natsu, she could see why.

The poor guy's got sand, rocks, some bugs, debris and other stuff that you would see on the outdoor's ground and on a building's floor in his nose and mouth.

Apparently, Natsu with the normal white scarf **(Our usual Dragon Slayer Natsu) **had dragged the guy with his face rubbing on the dirty ground and floor of the hospital.

There was even a long, blue pen sticking out of his nose when she had told Natsu to lift the guy up by the back of his collar so she could see his face.

A nurse passed by them and glanced at the unconscious man.

"Oh, there's my pen!" she said, happily as she plucked it out of the guy's nose and placed it on her clip board. **(A/N: Yes, PLUCKED it out of the guy's fully filled with dirt nose)**

She started to walk away and she looked at her clipboard again before taking out the pen on it and into her hand as she bit the blunt end of it and said out loud.

"Hmm… now where does the number 9, 8 and 2 go?" **(A/N: She was playing Sudoku)**

Lucy shivered in disgust as she watched the nurse walk away.

Didn't the nurse see that the blunt part of the pen was EXACTLY THE PART THAT WAS IN THE EVIL MAGE'S NOSE?

But the blonde was too late to warn the nurse.

'Oh well,' thought Lucy.

Then they went to the jail station after Lucy had screamed at our usual Natsu to just hold up the evil mage and NOT drag the guy until you could barely distinguish how his face was even supposed to look like.

The mayor of the village was so thrilled that the guy was finally caught and had handed them the exact amount of Jewels the village promised.

Though a fight had broken out when the three exactly, similar looking pink haired mages wanted a fair share of the jewels that Lucy had to do something quick before they could destroy the mayor's house.

The little, old guy looked like he was about to pee in his pants as he watched the three pink haired, in his view, MONSTERS arguing back and forth. But luckily, the blonde beauty smiled and apologized to him before screaming at them.

"_**If you three don't stop arguing and are not outside this building in three seconds, I'll tell Erza you were the one who stomped on her cake last week and not Gray!"**_

All three Natsu stopped and immediately ran out of the house.

Although Dragon Natsu wasn't really frightened of Erza, he was scared as heck of Lucy. Erza, he could handle but Lucy… she was the only one he would never, EVER disobey.

The four had also taken the evil mage's book since Slayer Natsu had said that he found the guy holding on to it when he blasted dark magic to him.

Lucy took the book and decided that she would try to find some sort of reverse spell to help Natsu.

Unknown to Lucy and Slayer Natsu, the other two pink haired men had silently agreed to each other that they will try to distract Lucy as much as they can so that they will have more time to be out there rather than being stuck in Slayer Natsu's mind again.

They also wanted Lucy to know how they really feel before they go back to being mere consciences… if they ever go back, that is. Though, they would prefer being out here, where they can be with Lucy, the love of their life.

When they were just walking out of the jail, Human Natsu suddenly picked Lucy up Bridal Style. He grinned down at her when she had squeaked in surprise.

"I just wanted to hold you, Luce. I don't want you getting hurt again," he pouted adorably.

Lucy blushed but she also couldn't say no to that cute face.

But the truth is, Human Natsu just didn't think it was fair that the beastly, _dragon_ side of him got to hold on Lucy like this and not him.

Behind him, Dragon Natsu clenched his fists and growled low. Slayer Natsu glared at his human side's back, he was trying VERY hard NOT to hurt his human self.

Lucy just sighed and said, "Okay. Just don't drop me."

Human Natsu grinned happily and started to walk towards the hotel.

Both Dragon Natsu and Slayer Natsu quietly followed them.

When they had entered, Lucy specifically asked for a room with _four_ beds.

The people in the hotel were paralyzed.

There were three pink haired men. Possibly triplets except for their different colored scarves and one of them was holding a beautiful blonde who didn't seem to mind being held and the other two men were emanating a dark dangerous aura of… jealousy as they stared at the other pink haired man that was holding the blonde mage.

As Lucy paid with both her and Natsu's money combined with some from their reward jewels, since it costs more due to extra space and beds, Human Natsu still held her tightly and without her noticing, he turned and smirked at his Dragon and Slayer side.

"Lucy's mine, bastards" he mouthed out.

The other two Natsu growled low. They were part dragon, part animalistic. They hated it when someone else is touching what belongs to them. Even if that 'someone else' was themselves. **(A/N: Sorry if it is confusing)**

Human Natsu had continued carrying Lucy to their room and went in.

After he had placed her on a bed, Lucy saw she the bed arrangement was a straight line of four beds. And she was on the second bed, with two other beds on each of her sides and one at the far end of the wall.

"Well, let's see... Uhh… now, Luce, since you probably have a million as to who we are so…" Human Natsu trailed off when he saw Lucy waving her hand at him dismissively.

"Natsu, I know who you two are," she said as she turned to Natsu who was wearing the black scarf. "Your Natsu's dragon side and you," she pointed to Natsu who was wearing the grey scarf, "-are Natsu's human side. I knew it from the beginning so no need for introductions."

Slayer Natsu grinned. Lucy had always been smart but sometimes weird too.

Human Natsu pouted. He had wanted to explain himself and his dragon side to Lucy. He even had a whole speech in his head… well it really wasn't a speech but… still.

"Well okay then. Oh, I'll be taking THIS bed!" Human Natsu exclaimed as he flopped down on the bed on Lucy's left side.

"And I'll take this one" stated Dragon Natsu as he jumped and twisted in mid air, landing on the bed with ease. His arms crossed behind his head while lying down with his eyes closed.

Our usual Slayer Natsu became wide eyed. His dragon and human sides were lying on beds that were next to Lucy. The only other bed available was next to his dragon side… away from Lucy.

"Hey! How come you get to sleep there? I want to that spot so move away!" he said as he shoved his dragon side off and lied down on the bed.

Dragon Natsu was not happy at all. He quickly stood up and pushed Slayer Natsu roughly.

Poor Slayer Natsu crashed on the floor.

Dragon Natsu jumped on the bed and said, "This is _my_ bed. You'll just have to take the one there."

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the bed behind him with a serious expression.

Slayer Natsu was just about to tell him off when Lucy spoke up.

"Natsu, please stop it. I'm tired and I want to rest. We're gonna have to skip dinner since we didn't bring enough jewels for all of us."

Human Natsu sat down on her bed, behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her.

Lucy squeaked in surprise and turned to him.

"Luce, if you're ever cold, just tell me and I can warm you right up," he said with an innocent smile.

Lucy blushed and was about to answer when suddenly, she was picked up and was lying in the arms of Dragon Natsu who stood while glaring at his human side.

"You wouldn't be much help, _human_" he spat. "My dear Lucy would need my magic to help warm her up. And for being the human part of me, you don't have any magic, now do you?"

Lucy blushed when he said 'My dear Lucy' the second time that day and was shocked to hear that his human side wouldn't have any magic. It made sense though. Human Natsu was probably Natsu's side BEFORE he met Igneel and learned Dragon Slaying Magic. He wouldn't have any magic power at all.

"I may not have any magic but I can still fight! Besides, I bet I can still beat Gray with these muscles of mine. Right Luce?" asked Human Natsu as he flexed his arms and biceps in front of her while grinning.

'Yes, those hot, defined muscles that all three Natsu have and- No! Bad Lucy! Bad!' Lucy mentally shook her head. What was wrong with her?

"Uhh… sure, I think?" she said, unsure of what else to say. She didn't want to encourage him on. Since he couldn't use magic, it was dangerous for him to even _think _about fighting anyone.

"What? You think? Lucy, don't you believe me when I say that I can handle myself?" Human Natsu asked, shocked and hurt that Lucy would think he was weakest of the three... Even if really was true and he knew it himself.

Lucy sighed tiredly. "Natsu, let's just talk this out some other day. Like I said, I'm tired. And I need to sleep"

She turned and glared at Dragon Natsu who was still holding her.

"Natsu, put me down. And all of you, go sleep," she said.

Dragon Natsu slowly started lowering Lucy but before he placed her down. He swooped in and kissed her cheek softly.

Lucy blushed ten shades of red and immediately covered her entire self under the covers. "Good night, you three" she mumbled shyly.

Dragon Natsu smirked. He did hold Lucy in his arms but he wasn't the first one to hold her, that was Slayer Natsu's achievement.

But he was the first one to give her a kiss, though not on the lips which was what he had wanted to do but he didn't want to scare Lucy.

_The Next Day-_

Lucy was busy trying to decode the spell in the book that had a red ribbon as a book mark on it.

She couldn't really cast the spells in there because the magic required to do it was not her type of magic.

She closed the book with a sigh. She would have to ask Levy about it.

"All aboard!" the train instructor yelled out as he waved a colored flag.

Lucy turned to her three companions.

Slayer Natsu was carrying his usual back pack, his face was a little green.

Dragon Natsu had his arms crossed over his chest, probably trying to continue his 'I'm a tough guy' act but his face was slightly pale as he eyed the massive transportation vehicle warily.

When they got in, Human Natsu was suddenly shoved away by Dragon Natsu who dashed forwards and sat down next to Lucy, who had already taken a seat near the window.

"Hey! _I_ wanted to sit with Lucy!" Human Natsu pouted but glared at his dragon side who smirked as he threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder, eyes trained on his human self.

"Well, you were moving too slow. Besides, I suggest you sit down before the train instructor comes in and throws you out… although, I wouldn't mind you not coming back" said Dragon Natsu just as Slayer Natsu dragged himself into the scene.

Lucy was slightly uncomfortable with Dragon Natsu being so close. She wasn't scared of him, no. She knew he would never hurt her, he was still Natsu after all. It was just that… he seemed to show signs of… affection?

First he had called her, 'my dear Lucy', then held her and… she liked it. Then there was that kiss he gave on her cheek. Oh my, she was blushing just by remembering it.

"Luuuuuucy~" a voice whined out.

It broke her out of her train of thoughts and she turned to see the usual Slayer Natsu reaching towards her with one hand as he dragged his body on the floor.

The train hadn't moved yet but he was already feeling the nausea and ever since Wendy's Troia had no effect on him, he was suffering quite badly.

When Lucy and Natsu had first rode the train during the start of their current mission, Natsu had his head resting on Lucy's lap as he slept peacefully, not even having the slightest feeling of his motion sickness through the entire four hours. He did feel Lucy's fingers coming through his hair in a soft gesture but it was totally the opposite of a bad feeling.

The blonde mage sighed as she reached out her hand as well and pulled him up to her seat.

Dragon Natsu frowned and glared at his host, Slayer Natsu but he shifted as Lucy let him put his head on her lap.

Dragon Natsu was jealous. Slayer Natsu sighed contently as he snuggled on Lucy's soft lap and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

Human Natsu fumed. His slayer and dragon sides were making themselves comfortable around his true love.

Then the whistle blew, and the train started to move.

Dragon Natsu's face turned green. The world was spinning in his vision and his stomach churned strangely.

'So _this_ is what it feels like to have motion sickness. Urgh, this is pathetically a huge embarrassment to Dragon Slayers everywhere but it seems that only Wendy is immune. Lucky little junior slayer'

He tightened his arm around Lucy's shoulder and dropped his head on it and inhaled deeply as he sat on her right while his Slayer side was curled up on his mate's lap by her left, close to the window.

Her sweet, vanilla and honey scent was the only thing that decreased their nausea drastically.

Lucy was blushing a LOT. Dragon Natsu had an arm around her shoulder with his head tilted on her right shoulder while Slayer Natsu was lying on her lap with his arms around her waist. They were both asleep quietly… and not snoring, thank Mavis.

Why did she feel like she was enjoying this?

Should she push them away?

'No!' Lucy thought. She would not let them suffer. Besides, she blushed even more. She felt… comfortable in their warm embrace.

"Luuuuuuucy~!" Human Natsu's whine made her snap her attention to him.

He was lying down on the other seat, his right hand holding his stomach and his left hand reaching out to her, desperately.

The blonde sighed as she reached out with her left hand and held his outstretched one.

Human Natsu immediately closed his eyes but his grip on her hand tightened but not too much to hurt her.

Lucy felt really, really awkward. Never before had she been so glad that Happy didn't join them. It was a good thing that he was busy with Carla and Wendy.

She tilted her head to rest on Dragon Natsu's head as he snored softly.

Her right hand continued to comb through Slayer Natsu's soft pink locks as he too, snored softly.

Her left hand was still in an iron grip by Human Natsu as he snored quietly as well.

Lucy wanted them all to feel okay. She is a kind hearted and nice person. And besides, Natsu deserved a lot for saving her, caring for her, trusting her, befriending her and other stuff as well.

She knew Dragon Natsu was the part of Natsu that has given him power and strength. And it was that power and strength that had saved her countless of times.

She also knew that Human Natsu was the caring and understanding part of Natsu. The one who would always give her encouragement, support, comfort and others. He was always there to get her back to her feet in no time.

She smiled softly, they were different parts of Natsu's thoughts and consciences but they were all that made Natsu who he was.

Her partner, her best friend and…

her secret crush.

She felt so, very tired. And she began to think of how three Natsu would affect her daily lives.

Hmm… the good part was that since there were three of him, they could finish jobs more faster, and the faster they finish the job, the more reward jewels will be given but… three Natsu also equals to… three times the destruction.

Three times more destruction is also… three times more decrease of jewel rewards…

Then there's Gray, poor guy's gonna have to go through three on one from now on… but then again, it seemed that all three Natsu don't even like each other. So maybe… two on two?

Nah, Natsu wouldn't want to ever team up with Gray in a battle unless it's really necessary. Gray would probably feel the same too.

And then there was Natsu always invading her home, fridge and bed.

Lucy groaned. She did _not_ want to think about her food supply when it comes to three Natsu eating from it. One Natsu was hard enough but three… she wouldn't survive. She just couldn't.

And her bed… Lucy's eyes widened but kept her head still, resting on Dragon Natsu's head because it was so comfy.

Lucy would have to warn them when they wake up to stay away from her home but then again… she does get lonely sometimes.

The Celestial mage groaned. Her head hurts so much.

She decided to sleep, so she did.

_Few hours later… At the guild-_

The guild doors burst open as a voice yelled out happily.

"Tadaima!" **(We're back!)**

The guild members turned to greet the Fire Dragon Slayer but then they froze when they took in the sight before them.

The whole noisy guild became as silent as a ghost town as everyone eyed the four figures.

Lucy stood there nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. She had expected the guild to act this way but didn't know what to say.

Cana had her jaw dropped as some sake was dripping out of her mouth.

Mira was frozen with a surprised expression with a rag and a glass cup in each hand.

Elfman stood frozen with his arms raised, looks like he was probably screaming something about being a man… again.

Gajeel had some bolts and screws hanging out of his opened mouth.

Levy, who was sitting beside him was holding her glasses and book in each of her hand, gaping at them.

Juvia, Erza and Gray, who were probably eating lunch together at the same table had their spoons half way up their mouth but they were also not moving as they stared at the three Natsu with wide eyes.

Let's just say, everyone was frozen in the position of whatever it was they were doing with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey! What're you all staring for?!" Slayer Natsu yelled, obviously not getting why the guild were stunned to see a sight that no one would have expected to see.

At that same time, Makarov Dreyar, master of the Fairy Tail guild, was stepping down the steps to see why on Earthland his guild had suddenly gotten quiet. Since this was Fairy Tail, they're never quiet except when certain events take place.

"Oi, you brats! What on Earthland is going on he-" the Master cut himself off from continuing as he, too froze.

There were three Natsu. Each had their own colored scarf. Grey, Black and the usual white.

"Yo, Jii-chan!" greeted Natsu with the white scarf. It seems that he was the original Natsu with his normal grin but Makarov's mind wasn't thinking of how to answer back, no.

Something else was reeling in his head.

"Th-three brats… Three Natsu… three times destruction, three times chaos… three times… bills."

The Master's eyes widened as he held his chest.

"Bills… three times more… bills…" he muttered.

The whole guild could hear their master talking about… what was that? Bills?

"Aaaagh! Three times the bills!" the old man screamed out. He turned to the three Natsu who were still at the entrance doors.

"H-how can this be? M-my w-w-worst nightmare has come true… No, no, the-the magic council will… Oh, no… paperwork!" and at that,the poor old Master fainted.

At that, Laxus caught his grandfather and started to walk away, to the infirmary. The old man's heart probably couldn't stand all the pressure.

The Master's outburst had snapped the whole guild's attention back to normal.

Erza was the first one to reach them.

"Natsu! What is going on here?! Why are there three of you?" the Titania shouted.

Slayer Natsu started to shake uncontrollably under Erza's intense stare.

"W-well… Me a-and Luce went on a mission and uhh…"

Unable to stand Natsu's slow answer, Erza turned to Lucy.

"Lucy! Explain!" she commanded.

"H-hai! W-well, we were just going on a mission. And-" Lucy started nervously under Erza's heavy stare.

"Faster Lucy!" the red haired knight yelled out.

"The-mage-we-were-told-to-catch-said-some-weird-spell-from-this-book-and-then-there-was-a-crash-and-Ta Da!-three-Natsu-were-standing-and-the-one-with-the-black-scarf-is-Natsu's-dragon-side-while-the-one-with-the-grey-scarf-is-Natsu's-human-side-and-we-took-the-book-from-the-mage-since-he-probably-wouldn't-know-the-reverse-spell-and-now-we-need-Levy-chan-to-check-this-book-out-and-see-what-we-can-do-to-fix-this-problem."

Poor Lucy was breathing hard now. She had said the whole sentence in one breath.

The three Natsu were astonished. Never have the ever seen anyone do that before. And yet one more thing to write on 'Lucy's weird actions List' in their heads.

Levy stepped up to them and was given the book by Lucy who was still breathing hard.

"Well, I'll take a look at it and see what I can find. In the mean time, Lu-chan, you can go ahead and rest at home. You look pretty tired." said Levy as she started to walk away.

"I'm gonna need a drink first," stated Lucy, walking towards the bar where a not-frozen Mirajane stood, smiling at her.

Everyone unfroze themselves after Lucy's explanation and went back to their own business.

"Lucy wait!" a familiar voice called out.

Lucy turned to see Dragon Natsu heading her way.

"Come on, let's go sit first. I'm hungry."

And so the two went to the bar while Slayer Natsu got in a fight with Gray and Human Natsu went to Reedus, who called out to him saying that he wanted to paint a picture of Human Natsu.

When Lucy and Dragon Natsu reached the bar, the pink haired dragon side asked, "Lucy, since you're going home later. Would you like me to accompany you?"

Lucy was just about to answer when she was once again, cut off.

Human Natsu, who was sitting perfectly still, much to many people's surprise, snapped his head to Lucy and his dragon's place.

"Hey! I wanna walk Luce home!" he yelled out as he quickly got off his stool and walked to the bar.

Upon hearing his human side's comment, Slayer Natsu turned to his counterparts, forgetting his fight with Gray.

Gray took the opportunity to land a punch on his rival's face.

Natsu flew to the wall behind him with a loud crash.

He was unaffected though. And immediately rose to his feet and ran to his two counterparts who were sitting down with Lucy.

"Oi! If anyone's taking her home, it should be me!" he yelled out.

Mirajane was in match making heaven.

Three Natsu, each fighting to gain the ultimate prize, Lucy.

Oh, what a beautiful, romantic love story.

Quietly, she took out a small black board and took out the chalk to draw two lines.

At each three sides she wrote, Natsu **(Ningen)**, Natsu **(Slayer)**, Natsu **(Dragon) **on each one. **(A/N: Ningen means 'human'.)**

"Oi, Natsu!" a loud voice boomed out.

Master Makarov has woken up and now stood at the stair's railing.

All three Natsu froze and turned to the Master.

"I want you three in my office, _now_!" Makarov commanded.

The three pink haired men slouched up the stairs.

Lucy sighed out tiredly. She had tried to tell the three Natsu that she was fine walking alone but they were too busy yelling back and forth between themselves to even pay attention to her.

"I know how you feel Lucy," Erza's voice said to her right.

The blonde looked at the scarlet haired woman who appreciatively took the cake Mira offered.

"What do you mean, Erza?" the Celestial mage asked.

Erza took a small bite of her cake before she turned her head to talk to the blonde.

"I know how you feel," she repeated again.

"I felt the same way when I found out there were two of Jellal. I was surprised to see Siegrain, he looked just like him but I was positive, at that time, Jellal was still at the Tower of Heaven. And then there was Mystogan. So, don't worry. I've gone through the same feeling. Just stay calm and you'll survive" the red haired knight nodded with her eyes closed like a sage would as she patted Lucy's shoulder sympathetically.

'Oh yeah… You know exactly what it feels like to have three idiots who like to invade your home, eat all your food, sneak in your bed at night, cause destruction wherever they go, act like a like a little kid, tease you about you being weird, and a whole lot of other stuff I'm too tired to even think about' Lucy thought. She wanted to say what she thought but she thought better of it.

Instead, she settled with…

"Thank you, Erza" Lucy said quietly as she slammed herself onto the bar's wooden table.

"Ara, ara, Lucy. Here, have a strawberry smoothie. It's on the house, you look like you need a good night's rest," said Mira, who appeared and gave Lucy a tall, cool glass with pink liquid.

"More like a good bath. Arigato, Mira," the blonde said as she sipped her drink, savoring the sweet yet sour taste of the fruit.

"Never thought I'd see three flame-heads at once in my whole life. I'm starting to worry about what'll happen to you, Lucy. Dealing with one match-stick is one thing but dealing with three is another." Gray's voice called out to Lucy from behind her.

"Gray-sama, why must you always worry about Lucy-san?" a quiet voice said out from behind the request board. "Why don't you ever care about Juvia, Gray-sama? Is it that Juvia doesn't wear clothes like Lucy-san? Is it that Juvia isn't blonde? Oh, Gray-sama!"

And so the water mage broke yet another piece of wood from the poor request board.

Mira leaned on the bar, propped up by her elbows.

"Yeah, Lucy. It's gonna be quite a handful to keep up with them, ne?" the barmaid said sweetly.

Lucy sighed again. This is turning out to be a really bad day.

"Oh yeah, Lucy, wouldn't it be a wonderful feeling of three Natsu who are fighting each other for your affection?" Mira said, innocently.

'Innocently, yeah right, I know that smile anywhere, it's her match-make smile,' Lucy thought.

"Affection? Really, Mira? I told you, Natsu doesn't like me that way," Lucy stated, tiredly.

She sipped her drink again as Erza decided to talk again.

"Mira's right, Lucy. I have been with Natsu for a long time and I can see that he does like you more than just a friend. Why don't you see that?" said the red head mage.

"Because, they're both as dense as a rock. Besides Lucy, flame-head has never looked at any girl the way he looks at you. He gets all excited and really happy when you're with him. And then all gloomy, sad and worried when you're not" said Gray as he seated himself to Lucy's left side while Erza is to her right.

Lucy looked at Gray, then to Erza, and lastly to Mira, who looked at her from the front.

She felt trapped all of a sudden.

"Well, umm… What about-"

And yet again, she was cut off.

"Don't say my name, Lucy" a voice chirped out.

Lisanna walked and stood next to her sister. She also leaned on the bar, eyes trained on the celestial mage solely.

"I'm not in love with Natsu, nor do I like him more than just a friend. He's always been a friend and I was still young to understand that different feelings long ago. He's just a good friend to me like Erza and Gray are to me. I rather think of him as a brother. Like Elf-nii. Besides, I'm with Mira-nee, Erza and Gray on this one. You two will definitely make a cute couple," Lisanna said, her eyes sparkling just like her sister's.

"Oh, I can already imagine your pink haired daughter, Lucy. Big brown eyes, twin pony tails on each side of her cute little head. Aww…" Mira stated as her mind drifted off to her imagination.

Beside her, Lisanna said, "Wait, Mira-nee. What about a blonde baby boy with brown eyes but sharp teeth? Isn't that adorable?"

"AWW…!" the two Strauss sisters squealed out. Images of different babies with blonde or pink hair popping in their heads.

"Lucy, I'm still too young to be an aunt so I suggest you wait a little longer, okay? Good," Erza stated as her finished her cake and walked away.

"Eh?!"

"And I'm not ready to handle a flame-head junior just yet, so, what Erza said," Gray said as he too, walked away.

"Wh-What?" Lucy stuttered.

Then she sighed again. It seems the day just kept getting worst and worst by the minute.

Finally finishing her drink, Lucy thanked Mira and dragged her feet to her home.

Once settled in her house, Lucy immediately stripped and got in her tub.

She sighed out happily and wondered.

This was the exact place she was debating on what to do when Mira had first mentioned of the possibility of Natsu liking her in more ways than just a friend or team partner.

She took a deep breath and plunged her head into the water.

Suddenly, there was a really loud crash and three voices yelled out.

"Lucy!"

Then there was a loud bang and she surfaced to see three Natsu barging into her bathroom…

"Kyaaa! Get out! Out!"

Lucy grabbed three different shampoo bottles and threw them like an expert.

Each hit their target on the forehead.

"S-sorry, Lucy!" the three of them said in unison and dashed out as fast as they could.

Lucy released a long breath as she went back to bathing.

While the Celestial mage returned to her relaxing bath, the three pink haired men were sitting in her living room, rubbing their now red foreheads.

"Wow, Lucy sure can hit hard," Human Natsu said.

"You haven't felt the full force of her 'Lucy Kick', yet. It's way more painful,"Slayer Natsu groaned out.

"Well, I am very proud of our mate. She has a kind heart and the brute strength of ten men," Dragon Natsu stated as he folded his arms across his chest with his eyes closed, his red wound having smoke come out of it, like his two counterparts.

"Yeah well, you won't get much of a chance now, can you? Besides, Lucy's human. I'm human, we're perfect for each other!"Human Natsu exclaimed.

"Lucy will want someone who is strong to protect her. To keep her safe. Thus, _I _am the one perfect for her," Dragon Natsu stated as his eyes became slits so dangerously scary that it could make anyone as manly as even Elfman run for the hills.

But his human side wasn't scared or intimidated in the least, instead, he too, glared back.

"Your both wrong! Lucy likes _me_ best! I'm the original!" Slayer Natsu growled out.

And so, another fight broke out as Lucy stepped into her living room, fully dressed and ready to go to sleep.

"What are you doing?!"

The three men stopped and nervously turned to the blonde, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I told you, GET OUT!"

That did it, they scrambled to their feet and ran out as fast as they could, not wanting to deal with an angry Lucy.

After they were gone, Lucy shut and locked her door with a sigh.

This was only the first day with three Natsu… Wonder how many days more to go?

She started to sulk and drag herself to bed.

It was definitely ONLY the beginning. She just hoped that she could survive with those three idiots around her.

_Back to the evil mage-_

The dark mage looked up in fear. He was shaking.

"Well? Did you do the job?"

"Y-yes, sir," the dark mage answered.

"Alright… Then tell me, why are they three of 'Salamander' now?"

"I-I'm sorry. I r-r-read the wrong s-spell. I was in a hurry and-"

"Shut up!" the mysterious towering figure punched the dark mage in the face.

"Calm down before you lose control," a new voice said, calmly.

"Heh… When you want something done correctly, you gotta do it yourself, ne?" the mysterious figure said he smirked evilly.

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the empty building of the once, a jail of a certain village our heroes have recently been to.

**A/N: Waaah! This was loooong. The longest chapter I've ever written. Are you happy? Did you enjoy it? I added a little mystery there. **

**I bet you feel sorry for Lucy even more, huh? **

**How was this?**

**At a scale of 1-10?**

**Too long?**

**Tell me!**

**By reviewing!**

**Have a nice day/ noon/ afternoon/ night, minna-san! (bow)**

**Chapter 1: 2,237 words, published on 12-14-12**

**Chapter 2: 6,288 words, updated on 12-25-12**


	3. Author's Note and New stories

**Just please read. Important!**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys. This ain't a new chapter but a note from me to you.**

**Bad news, I got some serious stuff comin' up next year. It seems I gotta study, pass my exams, ya know, stuff a student gets. Yes, I'm just a teen still in school. I'm so so so sorry but I won't and will not be updating until my exams are finished and done. That won't happen until next year's November or December. That's the system of where I live.**

**Again, gomenasai, so sorry, and hope we will see each other again.**

**But before we part ways for now, let me tell you, I've got some new stories coming up soon. It's just as a present for you guys as a Happy New Year gift and as a reminder that I will return… If I don't then that will mean I'm dead but I'm not planning on dying anytime soon so… yeah.**

**-Mates to the Fire and Ice Dragons:**

Pairing(s): NaLu and GrUvia

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Adventure

Summary: Two princesses, Lucy and Juvia Heartfilia were supposed to marry the prince of the Light Kingdom and the prince of the Ice Kingdom. The two female teen princesses were not happy that their father would just sold them off to some stupid, cocky, arrogant princes but they had no choice but to obey. Without them knowing, two dark figures were following their cart and ambushed them. It turned out to be two handsome young males, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Now, the two of them were held as prisoners by the two and it turns out the two guys were one of the few known as Dragon Slayers. But what will the princesses do when they find out that their mates to these two males?

**Long summary, I know but it was just a little heads up to you all. I don't really think much of GrUvia but then again, they look really cool during the Fantasia Festival, right? Oh come on, right?**

**Here's another:**

**-4 Pregnant Fairies**

Pairing(s): NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza and GaLe

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family

Summary: Well, ever think of 4 female mages pregnant on the same time? No? Well, add in a little of Fairy Tail guild's craziness and what do you get? 4 hormonal, sexual and downright emotional women. Scary thing is, they are powerful mages and take pity for their husbands, cuz their gonna go through with this for 9 months. Lets' also hope the guild won't get destroyed? How can it get destroyed? Well, see for yourselves how the guild holds up with four dangerously hormonal pregnant women for 9 months

**Yeah, it's been my idea for a while. Look out people, four big bellied beauties are headed your way!**

**That is all. I'm so sorry and Thank You, very much.**

**Love, ALG**


End file.
